Dreams
by KaidaTenshi
Summary: What happens when a group of averaqe teens get dragged into a world of anime?  What more if that world has a Crazy Head Scientist?  How will these teens last in a world new to them? one filled with strange people and Akuma. I do not own D.Gray-Man  :
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong haseyo!**

**Kaida here! Just felt like greeting you in Korean hahaha. This is my actual first proper, serious fanfic that I've done. (my ffx one was too long =.= sumimasen!) and joining me on this unofficial debut is the one and only sister complex dude science head/chief/thing/it Komui Lee!**

**Komui- *takes off berret and bows* Hello! *puts it back on***

**Kaida - So Komui, you'll be meeting quite a few new people in this . . . This . . . This thing. How does that make you feel?**

**Komui - *puts on a serious thinking face***

**Well, I'm interested to see what they look like and what their personalities are like! And I hear there's boys . . . They better stay away from my Lenalee!**

**Kaida - *sweatdrops* uh right, moving on. One of the characters, actually two of the characters resemble two people you know. How's that going for you?**

**Komui - Well, isn't Kurami based on you?**

**Kaida - . . . Yeah . . . What of it?**

**Komui - *stares at Kaida* Well, you look like-**

**Kaida - Ok! On with the story!**

**Komui - . . . Kaida does not own –Man**

**X - X**

* * *

><p>They were at Kurami's house when it all happened. It was a regular sleep over with her friends. That is until . . .<p>

They were in the lounge room on the beds they were to sleep in. Mariana and Antonia were trying to explain what D Gray Man is to the boys. Nick was nodding his head with a smile stuck on his face. Clearly, he didn't understand.

The girls were ranting on about the characters while the boys were watching a movie in the background.

'Mariana, hurry up and read it!' Kurami whined.

'It's not my fault! I'm still reading other manga,' she said in defence.

'But you're missing some really awesome Komui scenes! He's actually being serious for once! Hehe' Kurami teased. Antonia gave her a mischievous grin.

Kurami saw it and smirked. 'You know, you've been acting like Lavi lately. Stop it. Its freaky.'

Antiona's jaw dropped. 'Can I help it if I like the rabbit?'

'Not to mention the Noah and Mr. I-Live-On-Soba (sorry Kanda!)' Kurami said as she hi fived Mariana.

'Oh, Antonia,' Kurami said.

'Yeah?' Antonia responded with a worried look.

'Don't become too much like Lavi, you'll end up liking yourself.' Kurami said as she smiled.

'You know if we were to role play, I'd say Antonia would be Lavi, you would be Lenalee and I'd be Komui,' Mariana stated.

The two girls nodded their head slowly.

'Aaaaaaye!' the boys yelled as something in the movie happened.

Kurami smiled she was about to say something when she found Mariana and Antonia staring at her. Emotionless. Blank.

'What?' Kurami said bluntly.

'Thinking about what you said before . . .' Antonia said directing it to Mariana whilst staring at Kurami.

'Sora looks a bit like a certain Moyashi,' Mariana finished.

'And?' Kurami asked, apparently unphased by it.

'And I know a certain little dark haired girl who also likes Moyashi from D Gray Man' Mariana said.

Kurami's face went a slight shade of pink. 'And?' she asked yet again.

'Now that you mention it, she blushes around Moyashi look-alike as well,' Antonia said.

'Wait, we're talking about Sora aren't we?' Mariana asked in the midst of the confusion.

'Yeah,'

Kurami's face went red. 'I do not! I like Allen yes, but not-'

Antonia took a deep breath. 'Kurami likes-'

Kurami cut her off by covering her mouth. 'Shut up you idiot! He's right there!' Kurami said with her face bright red.

Sora, Nick and Vincent glanced at the girls.

'It's nothing, don't worry,' Mariana said with nonchalance.

Kurami was crouching in her bed leaning against the couch hugging her knees. She sat in thought and was contemplating on what Mariana and Antonia had said about Sora. Yes its true that he reminds her of Allen excluding the white hair and scar of course, yes its true that she might have some feelings for him but.

'He's totally lost,' Antonia stated.

Kurami glanced up and moved to sit beside Sora and Nick to join in the conversation.

'Well I get the part that Mariana likes Komui. The crazy science dude, right? And Antonia likes that red head, Lavi. And that-'

'Don't you say it,' Kurami said as she shot a glare at him.

'Say what?' Vincent asked. He knew what was going on, he just liked egging on the fights.

Kurami remained silent whilst holding her glare on Nick.

Meanwhile Mariana and Antonia were whispering in his ear. 'Say it, say it, say it!' they were chanting.

Nick smirked. 'I also understand that,' he stole a glance at Kurami, the source of the killer aura. 'That Sora and Kurami are like Allen and Lenalee-' he was cut off by a pillow that smacked him in the face.

Everyone stared down at the helpless boy.

'S-sometimes . . . I think you're like Kan-' he was cut off again by another hit, with the same pillow.

Kurami sighed. 'And sometimes I think YOU'RE like an Akuma, or worse, a Noah!'

Everyone was getting ready to sleep. Kurami was the first one down.

'She's dead to the world,' Antonia said as she stared down at her sleeping friend.

'Mhm, I'm surprised she can even sleep through our talking,' Mariana said.

'Yeah, I wonder how she does it.' it was Vincent, he was lying on his back staring blankly at the ceiling. He rolled onto his side to face the girls. 'So tell me more about this D Gray Man manga.'

'Yeah, and tell me about this Allen guy,' Sora said as he sat up beside Kurami to face the girls.

Mariana and Antonia blinked dumbfoundedly. 'You guys are still awake?' Antonia asked while giving them a strange look.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

Sora scratched the back of his head. 'Well, its kinda hard to, with all that talking going on. You guys could try to pipe down a bit. But it doesn't matter, tell us the story.'

Kurami might've been dead to the world but she could hear them. Every word.

It was finally quiet and everyone's thoughts were on D Gray Man. Kurami was awake and so was everyone else, but still they chose to lay there silently.

Fatigue finally conquered Kurami and everything went black.

She found herself standing in front of a wide door and in front of her was an enormous room filled with many rows of tables of which people were seated in. They were all chatting away whilst eating. Kurami blinked twice before taking it all in. 'Is this . . . ?'

'The cafeteria at the Black Order,'

Kurami turned slowly to see who it was. She sighed with relief when she saw it was Mariana. 'Mariana, you gave me a fright, what a strange dream.' she said as she faced the cafeteria again. 'Must be from you and Antonia talking about it.'

'Wait you were awake?'

Kurami turned again to see Antonia, Nick, Vincent and Sora standing behind her.

Her jaw dropped to the ground. 'What are you doing in my dream? Get out! Out!' Kurami said as she tried to chase them out.

'This is too weird to be a dream,' Nick said as he was being pushed. Kurami stopped and stared at him.

'Ok, somebody slap me so I know I'm dreaming,'

Kurami smirked then punched Nick in the face. 'Nope, you're not dreaming. You didn't fade, or whatever usually happens to people in my dreams whenever I punch them.'

Mariana and Antonia sweatdropped. Antonia gasped when she saw Mariana's sweatdrop. 'Dude! I just saw you sweatdrop! Like, literally!'

Mariana nodded her head slowly. 'Right, anyway let's walk around for a bit. Maybe we can find someone who knows how to wake us up.'

'Or maybe we can find a certain scientist,' Kurami teased. Antonia laughed while Mariana cast a glare at them.

They all entered the cafeteria, the hall was packed and silence had befallen them as they stared at the newcomers.

The girls disregarded them and turned to the boys.

'Ok, so what should we do?' Kurami asked with her back turned to the door.

'You could at least move out of the way, Len-' a cold voice said.

Kurami turned to see who the person was. She looked up to see the one and only soba loving guy in the world. 'Kanda? Well, if you ask nicely I might move,' Kurami replied.

Kanda blinked as he thought she was someone else and glared. 'How do you know my name?'

'Come on Yu-Chan, how can we not know your name?' Antonia said as she patted his shoulder.

Kanda was trembling with anger.

Sora stood beside Kurami. 'Come on you guys, let him pass.'

Kanda shot a glare at Sora. 'Stupid Moyashi, I can tell them to move myself,'

Sora's eye twitched. 'Its . . . Sora . . .'

'Che, I don't care, just move.'

Kanda walked past them and went over to Jerry.

Antonia, Mariana, Nick and Vincent stared after him.

'So,' Nick said, breaking his silence. 'Who was that chick anyway?'

Antonia, Mariana, Kurami and Sora stood there in silence. Their faces white and blank.

'Um,' Vincent whispered to Nick. 'That was a guy,'

Nick had a smile twitching on his face which faded into a look of horror. Everyone turned to face him. 'This dream is weird man!'

'It's no dream,' said a new voice.

Everyone turned to the Hall to see who was standing there. All their jaws dropped to the ground when they saw who it was. Kurami stammered as she stood in front of them. 'You!'

* * *

><p><strong>X - X<strong>

**Kaida- dahn dahn daaaaaaaahn!**

**:D finito! Sorry if it was boring, or bad, or crap and stuff. The next one will be better, there'll be action, fan service (che, yeah right! :P) and humour! :D**

**hmmm... That mysterious person who suddenly appeared, I wonder who it is?**

**Komui - Ha! I know who it is!**

**Kaida- zip it sister complex guy**

**Komui - *nods his head whilst pretending to zip his mouth***

**Kaida - Sorry about the badness (badness? Really?) I only came up with the ideas today :D**

**Komui - *Stares at Kaida***

**Kaida - =.= . . . What is it?**

**Komui - Lenalee?**

**Kaida - I am not Lenalee!**

**Komui - *drops head* sorry *sadface***

**Kaida - *twitch twitch***

**so, you must be wondering who it is? Well, R&R and tell me who you think it is :D**

***Bows* I apologise for any spelling errors/grammatical errors/punctuation errors (oh wait, that goes under grammatical errors right? Oh well) and all possible errors that can be made.**

**Komui-san, if you would.**

**Komui - *Clears throat and puts on a serious face* Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaida - Hello and welcome to the second part of this ridiculously strange and weird story! Joining me today is the wonderful Soba noodle lover - Kanda~!**

**Kanda - . . . How did you even convince me to come here anyway?**

**Kaida - Because I said I'd cook soba noodles for you for an entire month and you agreed.**

**Kanda - Che. I can't believe I'm doing this . . .**

**Kanda - Anyways, Kanda in the first one you were the first of the original characters to appear, what was that like for you?**

**Kanda - I dunno, it was slightly annoying since I wanted to get my breakfast but those guys were in the way. And that damn Moyashi was there too.**

**Kaida - You mean Allen?**

**Kanda - What other Bean Sprout is there?**

**Kaida - Um Kanda . . . That wasn't Allen, that boy had blonde hair and his name is Sora.**

**Kanda - *Silent* they're both short and annoying, he even reacted the same way as Bean Sprout.**

**Kaida - Ah . . . Ok, well I think the readers are growing impatient.**

**Kanda - Kaida does not own D Gray Man**

**Kaida - Hahaha yeah, otherwise Kanda WOULD be a girl . . . Kidding! I was kidding!**

**Kanda - *Draws out sword***

**Kaida - Put it away before I make you and Lavi do something you'll regret.**

**Kanda - *Glares* Once again . . . Kaida does NOT own D Gray Man.**

**Kaida - Teehee**

* * *

><p>They all stood there staring at the person. Kurami was standing before them whilst pointing. 'You!'<p>

The man in the white lab cloak grinned. 'Yes, it's me.'

Mariana stood beside Kurami as she stared at the man. 'Reever!'

'Huh?' The three boys said as they titled their head to one side.

'Reever, what do you mean this is no dream?' Kurami asked.

Reever sighed. 'Well you see, we were experimenting on some things and creating new potions when-'

'Yu-Chan~! Did you leave without me again?'

Antonia perked up as she recognised the voice. She turned abruptly to see a tall guy with a black and green bandana wrapped around red hair. He had an eye patch covering his right eye. He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with long pants and boots. He approached them with his hands in his pockets. 'Eh? Reever? How's it going? Oh- Hey! New people!' he said as he observed the group.

Kurami turned to Antonia to see her reaction. Suddenly she was shy. Kurami looked at her weirdly.

'Yeah, I was just greeting them,' Reever replied.

As the new comer scanned through the new crowd he stopped at Antonia. A tall girl, who was still shorter than him, with short brown hair, and a pale complexion. He grinned. 'What's your name?'

Antonia was shying away a bit. ' . . . Antonia . . .'

He smiled. 'Nice name I'm Lavi, listen, what if we catch up later after breakfast?'

Antonia had a big smile on her face. 'Sure!' she said.

Lavi nodded as he walked past.

Nick and Vincent were staring in jealousy. 'He is smooth,' Vincent said.

'Wish I could do that,' Nick stated. Sora laughed.

'You guys must be hungry, head over there to Jerry and ask him anything you'd like and he'll cook it for you.' Reever said.

'Thanks, Reever,' Mariana said.

He nodded his head. 'No problem, I'll send someone to show you around the Order.'

As Reever walked off Kurami went on ahead to Jerry. 'Welcome!' he said as he turned. He paused and shook his head. 'You're new miss?'

Kurami nodded her head. 'Yes, my name is Kurami,'

'Ooh, such a nice name! Oh, and who's this handsome one beside you?'

Kurami turned to see Sora standing beside her. 'I'm Sora,' he said with a grin.

Jerry stared at the two of them. 'I almost mistook the both of you for someone else, anyway what would you like for breakfast? I'll cook anything you like.' He said as he held onto a frying pan.

Kurami smiled at Sora when he turned to face her with a look of disbelief. She nodded as if to tell him to go first. 'Uh, I'll have onigiri, udon noodles, bacon and eggs, pancakes and mitarashi dango please.'

'Isn't that a bit heavy for breakfast?' Nick asked as he stood behind them.

'It's nothing compared to what Allen orders,' Kurami said.

'Oh, you know Allen?' Jerry asked.

Kurami shook her head. 'Its hard to explain.'

Jerry nodded his head. 'Ok, I'll be back in two seconds!' Jerry zipped out of their sight and no soon after he reappeared with Sora's breakfast. 'Enjoy!' he said with a big smile. He turned to Kurami. 'And what would you like this morning, love?'

Kurami tilted her head to one side as she thought. 'Um . . . I'd like, hash browns, eggs, toast, bacon and pancakes please.'

'Sure!,' once again he whizzed out of her sight and returned with a plate full of food. 'Enjoy your breakfast,'

'Thanks Jerry,' Kurami walked over and saw that Sora had already taken a seat. She sat accross from him and saw that he was already half way through his meal. 'You're eating unusually fast.' she stated whilst watching the boy in front of her.

He glanced up to meet her dark eyes. He grinned through his mouthful of food. 'I dunno, I'm just really hungry this morning.'

Meanwhile, Mariana and Antonia were getting their order. Mariana went first. 'I'll have chicken schnitzel and gravy with a side of chips please,' knowing what to expect, Mariana waited for Jerry to return.

Antonia went next. 'I'll have teriyaki chicken and udon noodles please!' she said with a big grin.

'Noodles eh? Well at least its not soba,' said a familiar voice.

Antonia flinched and spun around to face the person who frightened her. 'Where'd you come from?' she asked as she faced Lavi.

He shrugged his shoulders. 'Just decided to get some seconds that's all,' he glanced at her plate as Jerry passed it to her. 'Why don't you come sit with us?' he asked.

Antonia glanced over to where Sora and Kurami had been sitting, then over to Lavi's table. It looked pretty cramped and there was more room over at Kurami's table. 'I think I'll pass this time, besides me and my friends . . . There won't be enough room.'

'It's ok, we'll move over next to you guys,' he said as he walked off to the table where Kanda was sitting along with Krory and Miranda. They all followed Lavi and Kanda glared at him.

'Well Antonia, now's your chance, come on I wanna eat already,' Mariana said whilst eyeing her breakfast.

Kurami and Sora were in the middle of a conversation when Lavi and the others sat down. Kurami glanced over at Lavi. 'Hello . . .' she said unsurely.

'Hi!' he had a big smile on his face.

Kurami stared at him, she knew too well that whenever he smiles like that he's up to mischief. 'Lavi, what are you doing?'

'Sitting with you guys, wait you know my name?' he questioned as he took a seat beside Sora.

'Well you did mention it to Antonia before.' Lavi sat there while staring at Karumi while thinking. Kurami felt uncomfortable and couldn't eat with him looking at her. 'What's the problem?' she asked nicely.

He shook his head. 'I'm just imagining things, don't mind me,' he chuckled nervously. Antonia sat down beside Sora and Mariana sat beside Kurami. Lavi got up, stood behind Sora and Antonia and pushed Sora aside so he could sit next to Antonia. 'Shove over bean sprout,' out of habit he called Sora bean sprout.

'It's Sora!' he snapped after swallowing his food.

Lavi chuckled. 'Sorry, you remind me of him. So anyway, tell me, where are you guys from?'

The four of them remained silent while eating their breakfast. Finally Mariana broke the silence. 'It's kinda hard to explain,'

'Blame it on the science department,' Kurami said with a smile.

Lavi, Miranda and Krory all nodded their heads in unison and said. 'Oh . . .' in an understandable way while Kanda sighed.

'Lenalee!' called a new voice.

Everyone in the Hall turned to face the doors. Standing there was the one and only Cheif of the Science Department. Komui Lee. He was hugging, more so, holding a young girl captive in his possesive embrace whilst pretending to cry.

Lenalee's face was expressionless. She sighed. 'What's the matter, Brother?'

'You only just got back from a mission and now you're off to another one today?' he cried.

'Don't forget, you're the one who gives out the missions, Komui,' Allen said as he appeared beside the two. As soon as Allen appeared Kurami dropped her fork from her mouth and began to blush slightly. I-it's really him! She thought. Sora glanced at her giving her a strange look wondering why she was acting weird all of a sudden.

Komui sighed as he released Lenalee from his captive hold. 'I know, I'm sorry, but we're quite low on Exorcists at the moment, most of them are on missions, Miranda and Krory are off to a mission after breakfast too, Kanda's still recovering from his injuries-'

'I'm fine now you idiot!' he yelled across the room.

Komui ignored it and continued. 'And Lavi's got some Bookman duties to tend to! If only we had more Exorcists!' the man cried.

'Uh, Cheif,' Reever said as he approached. 'There's a few people I would like you to meet, six to be exact.'

Komui stood up straight and adjusted his glasses. 'Alright, where are these people?' his voice was suddenly calm and serious.

'They're still having breakfast, I'll send them to your office when they're done.' Reever said.

'Well, Komui, Allen and I have to go, our mission starts soon. But don't worry, we should be back by this afternoon.' Lenalee said with a smile.

Komui pouted then put on a serious expression. 'Allen Walker,'

'Yes!' The boy stood up straight.

'Take care of my precious Lenalee, do you understand?'

'Y-Yes!' Allen stammered.

Lenalee sighed. 'I'll be fine Brother,' she said with a light laugh.

Kurami finished her breakfast and so did Sora. She glanced over at her friends' plates and saw that they weren't finished. She looked at Sora. 'Hey, how about I show you around the Order?' she asked as she smiled.

Sora blinked. 'You know your way around here?'

'How about letting Yu-Chan give you the tour instead?' Lavi asked.

Kanda glared at him. 'You damn rabbit, don't you give me orders.'

'I'll cook you soba noodles for a week if you do Kanda,' Kurami said with a smile.

Kanda blinked at her then sighed. 'Fine,' he said bluntly. 'Are you and Bean Sprout finished?'

'It's Sora!' he said as he glared at Kanda.

'Che. Whatever, come on let's go already,' he said as he stood up from his seat.

As Kurami, Sora and Kanda made their way towards the exit, Reever and Komui were still standing there chatting.

'Hey, move outta the way.' Kanda ordered.

Reever turned and sighed. 'Kanda, where're you off to?'

Kurami appeared from behind Kanda and greeted Reever with a smile. 'He's going to give us a tour around the Order,'

'Oh, Komui, this is Kurami and Sora, they're part of the six that I was telling you about.'

As Kurami stood beside Reever to greet Komui, Sora stood beside Kanda. Komui gawked at Kurami then blinked. 'Ahem, sorry, you look remarkably like my sister,'

Kurami laughed. 'Lenalee?' she tilted her head to one side. 'I don't think I do,'

Kanda, Reever and Komui all stood there in silence just staring at her in disbelief.

'Anyway,' she said breaking the distilled silence. 'This is Sora,' she gestured towards him.

'It's nice to meet you,' he said with a hint of shyness.

'My, this one looks like Allen,' Komui said.

'Eh?'

Komui shook his head. 'I am Komui Lee-'

'We already know that' Kurami said.

He smiled. 'Do you know how you got here then?'

Kurami and Sora both shook their heads. 'Reever was explaining but Lavi came along looking for Kanda,' Sora replied.

'That damn rabbit is always interrupting things,' Kanda mumbled.

'Well, earlier this morning, around 2:15am to be exact, the Science Department was conducting an experiment. We wanted to see what would happen if we were to fuse an Innocence with this new formula we came up with. Miranda happened to be awake and within the area at the time and . . .'

'Miranda's Innocence brought us here?' Kurami asked.

Reever and Komui remained silent, Komui shrugged his shoulders. 'It may have been her Innocence that brought you and your friends here,'

They were all silent. 'Come to my office, it'll be a lot easier to talk without all the chatter in the background. Kanda, why don't you rest or something?' Komui suggested.

'Che, I don't need rest.'

'Why don't you go meditate then?' Kurami asked.

He glanced at her then sighed. 'Fine, whatever.'

As he walked off, Komui and Sora both stared at Kurami.

'And just like Lenalee, Kanda can't get angry at Kurami.' Reever said. 'Well Cheif, I gotta head back to work, I'll see you around. Good luck you two.' He said as he waved.

'Now then, if you two follow me.' Komui said as he exited the cafeteria.

As they made their way over to Komui's office, Kurami and Sora glanced around the corridor of the Order.

Kurami was staring at the ceiling then the floor. It's a lot bigger in person, she thought to herself, everything's so . . . Huge.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaida- Hazzaarrr! I know I ended it suddenly, but my brain is officially fried -.-<strong>

**Kanda- *he was holding his sword at Kaida's neck* ...**

**Kaida- Aaaaand, Mr Soba here was getting impatient .**

**Kanda- Tch, shut up, just go and cook those Soba Noodles for me.**

**Kaida- *she saluted him* Yessir . . . Oh, Kanda, finish it off.**

**Kanda- ...Thanks for reading her useless stor-**

**Kaida- NO SOBA FOR YOU! :O**

**Kanda- *eyetwitch* Thanks for reading her story...**

**Kaida- Much better :D *runs of to make the Soba***

**Kanda- R&R...**


End file.
